It is well known for a photoflash lamp to comprise a hermetically sealed lamp housing with a combustion-supporting gas fill, a filamentary combustible material which is rapidly burned inside the lamp housing to produce a flash illumination, and a primer connected to a pair of lead-in wires (or other ignition means) for igniting the combustible material. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,136, issued Nov. 16, 1976.
Going one step further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,063, issued Jul. 24, 1984, and No. 2,272,059, issued Feb. 3, 1942, suggest including a pre-formed aspheric or other type lens on the lamp housing to enhance the light output during flash illumination.